Nobody Has to Stay
by Karitani Noa
Summary: Tohru's death casts a shadow over the Sohmas. Struggling to come to terms with this loss, Yuki and Kyo realise how alike they are. [KyoYuki, some ShigureHatori on the side. Don't like don't read!] Chapt. 11 up!
1. A River of Stones to Keep Her Safe

Chapt. 1

"Could Yuki and Kyo Sohma of class 1-d report to the office. I repeat, could Yuki and Kyo Sohma of class 1-d report to the office."

The two Sohmas stood up, looking puzzled, and looked at their teacher, who nodded and gestured to the door. The two boys ran for the door.

Once in the hall, it was a heated race to the office. Yuki won, as usual, and opened the door to the office just in time for Kyo to slam his face into it.

Yuki looked into the office and was met by the sad faces of Hatori, Kisa, Momiji, Haru, and Shigure.

Kyo then entered, holding his nose, and looked just as startled and worried as his cousin.

"What's wrong with Miss Honda?"

-----------------------

Sorry 'bout the uber-shortness. Read Chapt. 2! It's up now!

Review if you have time!

Thanks for caring!

Thinking of you,

Sammy.


	2. Come Away With Me Today

Chapt. 2 

Shigure avoided eye contact with them and held Kisa a little tighter.

Haru walked over to Yuki and hugged him.

Momiji looked away and tears streamed down his cheeks.

Kyo clenched his fists and exploded.

"You heard him, now answer the stupid question!" he yelled, unable to hide a hint of fear.

Yuki pushed Hatsuharu away.

Hatori looked at them.

"Miss Honda was in a car accident this morning." Kyo and Yuki's eyes widened.

"Where is she! I have to see her… She's okay, right? She has to be!" yelled Kyo, clearly upset and frustrated.

Yuki sank into an uncomfortable chair and stared into space, a frightened look plastered on his face.

"No…" whispered Momiji. "You can't… you can't see Tohru because… because she's --"

"No." said Yuki firmly. "She can't be. She just can't. Not Miss Honda. Not our Tohru…" he trailed off and went silent.

There was an uncomfortable silence, broken only by Kisa whimpering.

"She… passed away at the main house. If you'd like to come, you're welcome to." said Hatori, standing up. "Even you Kyo. We're making an exception for the cat just this once."

They all drove to the main house in silence.

-----------------------

As they entered the room, Momiji and Kisa started crying and ran over to her bedside, and each took one of her hands. Haru went to comfort them, Kyo stood in the doorway in a state of shock, Yuki slumped in a chair by the bed, and Shigure and Hatori stood solemnly at the other side of the room.

-----------------------

(Later…)

Yuki pulled the chair closer to Tohru's bed.

Hiro had come to bring Kisa home.

Hatori convinced Momiji and Haru to go to their houses.

Kyo had gone back with Shigure.

"Yuki."

Startled to hear his name called, he looked up.

"Shouldn't you go back to Shigure's house?" said Hatori gently.

Yuki looked back down, and shook his head slowly.

"She wouldn't want to be alone. She'd want someone with her," he said, sadly, but firmly.

Hatori left. He knew there was nothing he could do to change Yuki's mind.

Yuki stroked her cheek. Her face had not been damaged in the accident.

'Still as perfect as ever...' he thought to himself.

She was so pale… even paler than him. Her face, usually so enthusiastic and full of life, was no longer in that seemingly permanent smile of hers. Yuki smiled sadly. It wasn't as permanent as he had once imagined…

He fell asleep looking at her.

-----------------------

The next day, Saki Hanajima and Arisa Uotani came to see her. Hana cried, but Uo comforted her with a brave face. Yuki returned to Shigure's, but didn't eat anything, nor did he sleep that night.

-----------------------

The next morning Ayame came to Shigure's. He brought a dress for Tohru to wear at her funeral.

"Such an awful pity. She was such a pretty girl. And of course, she and Yuki would have made quite the couple, don't you think?" he asked Shigure.

Yuki didn't have the energy to do anything. He just looked at Ayame with an almost expressionless, frighteningly pale face. Both Ayame and Shigure looked worried.

-----------------------

Kyo rarely left the roof after returning home. He reminded Yuki of a real cat, only grudgingly moving from the sunlit roof to eat, or to go to bed.

Yuki envied Kyo in so many ways. _He_ could eat and sleep as normal, _he_ could just laze around all day; not feeling inclined to do something, anything to help. _He_ didn't feel overwhelming guilt from not being there for Miss Honda…

:cue flashback:

"Miss Honda, are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?"

Tohru had come down with one of her fevers, and was staying home to recuperate.

"No, no! I can't keep you home! You're Student Body President now, and I can't keep you from your duties." she said, nodding as if to agree with herself.

:end flashback:

Yuki closed his fist around the note she had written. It hadn't been for him, it was written to Shigure, but it was one of the last things she had written.

It read:

**Shigure,**

**I'm just going to do some shopping. My fever has gone down, I promise! I'm getting jelly buns specially because I know you like them lots! This is just in case I'm not home when you come back. I should be home by 12 o' clock.**

**Thanks for caring!**

**Thinking of you,**

**Tohru**

It was just like her to thank him for caring. She had even drawn a little smiley face in her 'o'. Thinking of you… Yuki closed his eyes and thought about the last time he had seen her.

_Bye Yuki! Bye Kyo! Be safe!_

Why hadn't he said that back? Why didn't he bother to say 'Be safe!' back to her? Why did he even leave her alone in the house? He had known Shigure would be gone most of the day, visiting the main house… It was strange how something so small, so routine could have such a powerful impact.

Yuki envied Kyo for many reasons, but mostly because _he_ didn't have to deal with losing the person he loved.

-----------------------

Yuki couldn't have been further from the truth. He and Yuki had been going through the same thing, in different ways. Kyo may have been better off, what with being able to eat normally, but he was otherwise in the same situation.

He, too, felt guilty for Tohru's death.

He, too, could not sleep at night.

He, too, knew what it felt like to lose the person he loved.

-----------------------

Thanks for reading! If you have time, review, but don't feel pushed, I hardly ever review things! Sweat-drop

But please, if you do review, don't flame! Be critical, yes, but not to the point where I burst into tears. I should also mention that the reason the first two chapters were so short is cause they were written in one day, the 18th of the 7th 2005.

Verbal hugs, verbal pastries, and verbal kittens are appreciated, too.

Thanks for caring!

Thinking of you,

Sammy


	3. Nobody Has to Stay

Chapt. 3

-----------------------

(At the main house, the day before the funeral)

"Yuki!"

Yuki looked back to see Haru waving some sheets of paper at him.

"Come back here for a second!" he called.

Yuki obeyed, and ran over to his cousin. Haru shoved a sheet at him.

"What's this?" he asked, thoroughly confused.

Haru returned a puzzled look and replied "Didn't Ayame tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Yuki was beginning to get suspicious.

"Oh crap, that idiot didn't tell you," he said. "You're a good singer, right?"

"Well--"

"Doesn't matter. Anyway, we need someone to sing at Tohru's funeral. You'll do it, right?"

"Actually, I'm not sure that I'm--"

"Perfect!" he said, forcing the page and a tape into Yuki's hand. "These are the words, and on the tape is the song with the words, and then the song with jut music, the instrumental version, right?"

"Haru, I don't know if I can--"

"This is great! I'm so glad you can do this. And Yuki," he added. "If she knew you were doing this for her, I'm sure that it'd make her very happy."

Yuki stood in silence, stunned. Haru turned and waved lazily over his shoulder as he walked back to the main house.

"Thanks, Yuki! I owe you one!"

-----------------------

Yuki sat in his room, listening to the tape, and singing along quietly.

He had an excellent singing voice, and before long had the whole song perfect. If Haru had chosen anyone else to sing it, they probably wouldn't have had time to learn it properly.

He listened to the song once more before getting into bed, getting ready for another sleepless night.

-----------------------

Yuki stood up. Haru began strumming his guitar. Hiro got his violin at the ready.

"Rest up in the gentle sway  
Sister make a flower place  
The mother, father, brother grace  
A river of stones to keep her safe

Come away with me today  
Everything should be okay  
Fill your pockets while you pray  
With some to eat and some to save  
Nobody has to stay  
But we wish they would anyways

It is the evening of the days  
Where we have chosen to remain  
And while you hurt with all that pain  
The stars will kiss your pretty face

Come away with me today  
Everything should be okay  
Fill your pockets while you pray  
With some to eat and some to save  
Nobody has to stay  
But we wish they would anyways."

Yuki counted six people that started crying during the song. There were others that had begun beforehand, he didn't know how many of those there were.

He was one of those people who don't cry in public.

-----------------------

Kyo followed him on the way home. He was looking for something to distract him, to get his mind off Tohru.

'A fight should do the trick…' he thought to himself.

"Nice little boy-band you had back there."

Yuki didn't reply, nor react.

"I mean, I knew you were girly, but I didn't think you were that _queer_!"

Still no response. Since Kyo couldn't see, Yuki clenched his fists. Starting to get frustrated, he continued to try and offend him.

"You and Haru should come out of the closet, cause some uproar among your fan-girls…"

Next thing he knew, he was being pinned to the wall, Yuki's hand around his throat, his nose just barely touching Yuki's. He could feel each breath his cousin took.

"For your information, I did that for Miss Honda. And if you ever bring that up again, I will break your neck before you can finish your sentence." Yuki hissed.

Kyo was so close to Yuki that he could see the tears in his eyes. He was shocked to find himself sorry for the things he had said. He couldn't help but notice how attractive Yuki was when he was upset. He surprised himself again by saying so.

"You're so cute when you're angry."

Kyo felt Yuki's grip tighten, and woke an hour later to find himself on Shigure's front step.

-----------------------

Hey readers! Thanks for continuing to read my super-trashy fanfic!

The girl who wrote and sang the song 'Nobody Has to Stay' is Mirah. If you want to learn more about her, her full name is Mirah (pronounced meer-rah) Yom Tov Zeitlyn, for googling purposes.

Again, if you have time, or something to point out, review, and say what you liked about it, or what you didn't like about it, like the pairings, or whatever.

Also, if you have an idea, please DON'T MENTION IT IN A REVIEW!

If you do, I probably won't use it. I prefer to surprise my readers at least a little. E-mail me with requests, like for different people to show up, or to get together, or to beat the living st out of each other. I like not having to think it all up on my own.

Thanks for caring!

Thinking of you,

Sammy


	4. But We Wish They Would, Anyway

Chapter 4 

Yuki sat on his bed, staring out the window at the rain, his CD-player on low volume. He had bought the soundtrack from 'Amelie' in an attempt to cheer himself up.

No such luck.

He had been listening to the CD for half an hour, completely tuned out. He didn't notice Kyo walking up the stairs and coming into his room, and not because the music was loud.

"Yo, rat."

Yuki didn't respond. Kyo sighed. Since the previous day, the day of Tohru's funeral, Yuki hadn't acknowledged anyone else's existence apart from the occasional nod or headshake. Kyo tilted his head and looked closer at Yuki. He had been getting gradually paler since Tohru's death, and Kyo hadn't seen him eat anything but a rice-ball. He was also weaker, and Kyo had been consoled by his outburst yesterday, but since then, nothing. He hardly moved, never mind fought with Kyo. Kyo had been getting weaker too, but being in denial to some extent, he chalked it up to not practising enough.

"Come on rat, don't tell me you're pulling a Kisa!"

Yuki was angry, he couldn't deny that, but he just didn't have the strength to do anything.

"Don't… don't talk to me…" he mumbled feebly.

"Oh come on, was that a threat?" Kyo teased. He was genuinely worried now. He had thought that the Kisa remark would've touched a sore spot. If this was his retaliation… Maybe it'd be a good idea to call Hatori...?

"I said don't talk to me, cat! You have no idea how this feels!" Yuki swung around to face Kyo, his face twisted into a look more of desperate sadness than anger. Now that Kyo had a full view of him, he was extremely concerned.

He was stark white, with dark rings under his eyes. His legs were shaking from supporting the weight of his body. His hands were curled into loose fists, which seemed about all he could manage. His breathing was laboured. His face was tear-stained, and it looked as though it was taking everything he had to stay standing and hold back the tears.

The CD finished and there was silence, broken only by the breathing of the two boys.

Kyo took a step forward, reaching out a hand to steady Yuki.

"Yuki, I…" he said quietly, concern plastered all over his face.

"Stop! Don't look at me…" Yuki shouted as he pushed past Kyo and out the door.

Kyo followed him down the stairs and hesitated for only a few seconds before running out into the rain after him.

-----------------------

Shigure looked out the window after his cousins.

"Looks like I'm on my own tonight." he announced to no one in particular.

He paused. Then his eyes lit up.

"I know, I'll call Aaya!" he cried happily. Kyo was far too pre-occupied and Yuki was too weak to do anything.

Shigure frowned.

Yuki was getting seriously ill. He needed medical attention.

"I guess Ha'ri can come too!" he decided, and began to dial the number for the main house.

-----------------------

"Dammit!" yelled Kyo. He had lost sight of Yuki, partly because of the thickening forest, partly because of the heavy rain.

"Yuki! Yuki, for god's sake would you _talk_!"

His last word echoed around the forest. There was no sound but that of the downpour. Then he heard sobbing. He ran in the direction of the faint noise and found Yuki on his knees, his face in his hands, completely soaked.

"It's my fault… it's all my fault… it's because of me that she's... that she's gone." Yuki whispered. It made him feel marginally better to get it off his chest.

Kyo crouched down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's not." he said softly, his voice more full of empathy than Yuki had ever heard it. "It's no more your fault than it is mine." He stood up. "We've been blaming ourselves for something that's not our fault. If we _had_ gone with her, one of us might have gotten killed, and I think Tohru would have hated _that_ more than anything." He turned to face Yuki. "But I think that she'd have hated to see you like this almost as much, Yuki."

Yuki tried not to look surprised that Kyo used his name rather than 'damn rat'. Looking back on the past few days, Yuki realised that Kyo had dropped the 'damn' part. Maybe to try to fulfil Tohru's wish that they become friends…? That would explain it. That must be why _he_ subconsciously didn't want to fight Kyo, either.

That had to be it. It couldn't be anything else, could it?

Kyo held out his hand. Yuki took it and Kyo helped him stand up. Kyo smiled at him. Yuki looked away. It made him uncomfortable to talk to Kyo, but not the same way as before. Then, it was 'my god I want to kill this guy' uncomfortable. Now it was… it was kind of like 'don't talk or you'll ruin everything' uncomfortable.

They started walking towards Shigure's house. Kyo went completely silent. Why had he gone after Yuki in the first place? He hated him! It didn't make any sense…

While Kyo was trying to find a reason for his overwhelming concern for his enemy's well being, Yuki lost his footing and slipped sideways, knocking down Kyo and landing on top of him.

Even though it was dark, and raining heavily, they could see each other clearly. Kyo looked worried, and shocked. Yuki looked… Before Kyo could decide what his expression meant, Yuki slipped down until he was lying on top of Kyo's chest.

"Uhh… Yuki?"

Yuki disappeared in a puff of smoke, and in his place was a little, shivering, light grey rat.

Kyo scooped him up and ran back to Shigure's house as fast as he possibly could.

-----------------------

Dear Readers,

Hey! Sorry for the delay! I lost my inspiration. But then I found it, and I'm fine now. I should be done with chapter 5 soon. I know what's gonna happen, you see.

Anywho, I'll update as soon as I can!

Thanks for caring!

Thinking of you,

Sammy


	5. Whatever I Do, Whatever I Say

Chapter 5 

"Yuki? Yuki?"

Yuki blinked. His vision was unfocused. Where was he? Was someone talking to him? What the hell had just happened?

"Hatori, I think he's waking up!"

Whose was that voice, so excited to see him awake? Why didn't he recognise it? The only one who cared about him like that had been Tohru… oh Tohru…

Everything came rushing back like a tidal wave of unpleasant memories.

Missing among those memories was the identity of that voice…

Yuki sat up quickly, only to collapse again when he was overcome by dizziness.

"Stay lying down Yuki. You're still very unwell." Hatori said plainly.

"What… what happened?" Yuki said hoarsely, his voice barely capable of being heard.

"You transformed out in the woods. Kyo found you and carried you back to Shigure's house, but he was unable to prevent you from having an asthma attack." he explained. "You are currently in the hospital."

"Where is he?" Yuki whispered.

"Kyo? He's here." Hatori answered.

"Yeah, I am."

That voice again. That couldn't be Kyo, so eager, so…

"How do you feel Yuki?"

So concerned…

Those were his last thoughts before slipping out of consciousness again.

Kyo sat by Yuki's bed. He had just passed out again, after a brief amount of time of being conscious. Hatori was looking over the charts on the bottom of his bed.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Hatori looked at Kyo. His eyes hadn't left his cousin since they had arrived. Did he feel responsible? Or was this just what everyone had been expecting?

"He'll be fine. He just needs some rest, and he'll have to take medication for a few weeks after we let him out of the hospital."

Kyo sighed. "Good."

Hatori smiled a little as Kyo took Yuki's hand in his.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Either Kyo ignored Hatori's comment or he didn't hear it.

Hatori closed the door behind him. He'd have to call on Shigure and make sure he didn't ruin what those two boys had in each other.

Kyo sighed with relief as Hatori closed the door. He just wanted to watch Yuki, no interruptions, no talking, just the cat and the rat, his… his what? Enemy? That term didn't fit anymore… Friend?

He couldn't help but chuckle sadly. That was more than pushing it.

Yuki mumbled and moved a little, and Kyo dropped his hand like a shoplifter caught red handed.

"Yuki? Are you awake again?"

More mumbling.

"Don't force yourself to wake up, Hatori says you need your rest."

"Kyo…"

"Yes?"

"I… have to…"

"Don't talk if it hurts, you're a little low on air at the moment."

"I have to… tell you…"

"Yuki, it can wait until you feel better…"

"No… Kyo…"

"Yes, Yuki?"

Yuki's eyes half-opened, and he made eye contact with Kyo.

"Thank you."

He blinked slowly a few times before closing his eyes.

Kyo had turned fourteen shades of red.

Hatori sat in Shigure's office.

"So, Ha'ri, how is our Yuki doing?"

Hatori took a drag from his cigarette before answering.

"He'll be fine as long a he takes the medication I prescribed, but keep an eye on him, don't let him go out when it's cold or raining without a coat and scarf, his bronchial tubes are still weak."

There was a relatively long pause.

"Have you noticed?" Hatori asked.

"Noticed what?"

"Yuki and Kyo."

Shigure leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"Aahh, that." He opened his eyes and looked over at Hatori. "Yes, I have."

"How long?"

"Since the funeral."

"Have you…?"

Shigure laughed.

"Told Akito? No, no. Funny isn't it? You spend more time with him, and everyone looks at me if there's a secret to be kept." He closed his eyes again. "Of course, there is good reason…"

"Do you plan on telling him?"

"…perhaps… We'll see what happens between Yuki and Kyo first."

"You are aware of how much they'll hate you for this."

"None of us can go against Akito."

Hatori was quiet for a minute.

"You have before."

"That was different. It seemed that Tohru was the only one who could break the curse then. I had to stop Akito hurting her."

"…I didn't mean then. You held Akito back when I asked for permission to marry Kana."

Shigure laughed.

"I couldn't perfectly well let him kill my best friend and his girlfriend!"

Hatori smiled a bit.

"Of course, you stood up to him too, Hatori." Shigure continued. "When Akito ordered you to erase Tohru's memories, you didn't."

"That was out of fear. I wanted the curse broken just as much as you. I still do."

"And right now, all we can do is watch and wait. Our fate and the fate of the Juunishi is in their hands now."

Hi!

I had most of this written, but I lost it, and I finally found it again. Anyway, please review, I know you're sick of hearing that, but it makes me feel loved when you review my trash.

Thanks for caring!

Thinking of you,

Sammy


	6. They Will See Us Waving

Chapter Six 

"Hellooooo-oooo!" sang Shigure loudly as he entered Yuki's room.

Yuki smiled weakly at him. He had just woken from a sleep plagued with unwanted dreams, dreams that made him think about parts of his childhood he longed to forget, yet always wanted to remember.

"Hi." He answered in a hoarse, feminine voice.

"Yo," said Kyo from his chair beside Yuki's bed. He was thankful for Shigure's interruption. When Yuki had woken up from his disturbed sleep, he had caught Kyo holding his hand. They hadn't spoken since.

"Aaya says hello, and that he'll be visiting his dearest little brother as soon as possible."

Yuki rolled his eyes. He too wanted to be close to Ayame, if only for Tohru, but he was just so…

"Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Exactly.

"Hello Ayame." He said weakly, rubbing his temples, anticipating a headache in the near future.

"When I heard you were in the hospital I simply _had _to come and visit you! And Gure, I have simply _faaabulous_ news!" he said, clapping his hands excitedly.

"Well then, don't leave us hanging on the edge of our seats, tell us!" said Shigure.

"Mine and I…" He paused dramatically. "ARE GETTING MARRIED!" he exploded, and Shigure rushed forward to hug him.

"Congratulations, Aaya! When did you propose?"

Ayame was positively glowing, whether from the attention he was getting, or the excitement of getting married, no one knew.

"Just now!" he exclaimed. "I proposed just as I was leaving to come see you, Yuki. And when she accepted, she knew how eager I was to let you all know, and she forbade me from postponing my visit with you! She said she wanted to call a few friends, anyway."

"Have you told Hatori yet?" asked Shigure eagerly.

"No, I was wondering if you could come with me," said Ayame hopefully.

"Well, of course, I'm quite sure that two sixteen-year-olds can keep themselves occupied for ten minutes?" said Shigure, winking mischievously.

Kyo blushed and pretended to be fascinated by the walls, and Yuki narrowed his eyes, but the threatening effect was somewhat lost thanks to the hospital bed he was occupying.

Ayame grabbed Shigure's wrist and dragged him out, laughing that loud, annoying laugh of his.

Once they had left, Kyo and Yuki sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while.

"Um, Kyo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you…"

Kyo looked at him, confused.

"Do I what?"

"Kyo, do you still hate me?"

By the way he said 'still', Kyo knew what he was talking about.

"I-I dunno." he said softly. "It's not like anything has changed…"

"It has," said Yuki. "We met Tohru."

More uncomfortable silence.

"Sometimes I wish you were more like Haru, Kyo."

Kyo chuckled.

"How, schizophrenic and in love with you since you were like five?"

Yuki smiled faintly.

"No. Able to look past the ties of the legend."

Kyo looked almost embarrassed.

"That was ages ago, how do you know I haven't changed?"

Yuki still smiled, but his eyes were immensely sad.

"Because you still fight me almost every day."

Kyo turned to look at him.

"Yuki, I…"

"Hellooooooooo everyone! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ayame burst in, laughing loudly, still dragging Shigure, and cutting Kyo off. "Hatori says you can go home tomorrow morning! Isn't it maaaaaaarvellous!"

Yuki forced himself to smile. He would never see things from his brother's perspective.

'But we can always meet halfway,' he thought to himself, this time his smile genuine.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry Yuki, but it's quite late, and Kyo and I should be getting home. Hatori should be in his office next door(1) if you need anything," said Shigure.

"Sure, head home, I'll see you tomorrow, then," he said, smiling at them gratefully.

On the walk home, all Kyo could think of was Yuki. His smile, his eyes, his voice…

'_Sometimes I wish you were more like Haru, Kyo…'_

Why did he say that?

'…_able to look past the ties of the legend…'_

'I can look past! I can! If he'd just let me…'

'_You still fight me almost every day.'_

Those sad eyes… Why couldn't he think about anything else?

'_Then how do you know you hate him? How do you know _he_ hates _you_?'_

Ten years ago…

'_Who decided I hate you? They were wrong, Kyo. I don't hate you at all.'_

He remembered everything so clearly…

'_Why do you hate me Kyo?'_

Why _did_ he hate him? Did he hate him?

'_You don't know me.'_

That hurt expression…

'_But I want to know you.'_

Those sad eyes…

'_I want to be your friend.'_

Those words… Those words he thought he'd never hear…

And Kyo had ruined it.

He'd ruined everything he'd ever dreamed of.

Yuki woke with a start, sweating and confused.

That dream.

That dream that forced him to relive his childhood.

What had he done wrong?

What had he done to make so many people hate him?

He sighed, and decided to take a walk to clear his head.

He got dressed, and walked down the hall to the door, where he found his shoes and slipped into them.

He walked outside, through the Sohma gardens (2).

He walked until he came to a small cavern in the wall, behind a bush. He crawled inside, and looked around it.

'I can still fit, weird,' he thought to himself as he hugged his knees, thinking back to when he was little. He was almost asleep when he heard noises outside. The rustling of bushes? There was no wind outside…

Then _he_ crawled inside.

(1) I've decided Yuki was actually moved to the main house, where Hatori actually has an office.

(2) Like I said, in the main house now.

Dear Reader(s),

Whoot! People read my trash!

Are you all dying to know who _he_ is? Of course you are!

And if you aren't… shakes fist

Thank you for reading, sorry it's crap, please review, and pray to Natsuki Takaya that it gets better!

Thanks for caring,

Thinking of you,

Sammy!


	7. From Such Great Heights

Chapter 7 

Kyo looked shaken when he spotted Yuki.

"Um, hi," he said, nervously.

"Hi. Why're you here?" answered Yuki nonchalantly.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied, making himself comfortable beside his cousin.

"I needed some air. Now you tell me."

"Well," Kyo started, hesitating for a minute before continuing, having decided to tell the truth. "I was checking to see were you okay, and you weren't in there so I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

Funny how they were making a habit of sharing these uncomfortable silences.

"Um, should you be out without a coat?" asked Kyo timidly.

Yuki looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing a coat.

"Oh, I guess so. I forgot."

Kyo took off his coat and handed it to Yuki.

"Kyo, it's okay. It's not that cold, really. You don't have to."

"I want to," said Kyo, not sounding like he'd be swayed easily.

"Okay," said Yuki reluctantly, giving in and putting it on.

It made him a lot warmer, and it was comfortable. He inhaled deeply. It smelled familiar… like Kyo. He liked the smell.

He found himself drifting off, and slumped to one side, and ended up leaning on Kyo with his head on his surprised cousin's shoulder.

"Thanks Kyo…"

Kyo rested his head on top of Yuki's. His hair was even softer than it looked.

"Any time, Yuki."

Yuki woke up in bed again. Did he dream going outside? No, he was still wearing Kyo's coat. He looked around the darkened room.

Did Kyo walk home without his coat? Then Yuki spotted him on the chair beside his bed, fast asleep, and almost falling off. Yuki took off the coat, smelled it one last time, and then left it on Kyo's lap. He mumbled in his sleep.

It was eleven o'clock. Yuki decided it would be best to wake Kyo and head home.

"Kyo? Kyo, wake up."

Kyo opened his eyes and blinked sleepily. Why was Yuki waking him up?

"We should head home."

"Yeah," said Kyo rubbing his eyes. "What time…?"

"Eleven. Does Shigure know you're gone?"

"No. But I said I'd come by to make sure you get home, so if he's awake, he'll probably assume I'm here."

"We should head home anyway," reasoned Yuki, pointedly taking his coat off the hanger and putting it on.

"Yeah," replied Kyo, taking his coat from his lap and pulling it on as well.

Kyo stared moodily at his feet during the walk, aside from a few anxious glances at Yuki whenever he thought it was getting a little cold.

He didn't pay much attention to where they were going, and when Yuki noticed, he took advantage of it.

Kyo only copped on when he looked around and found himself in the middle of a slightly familiar forest. When he recognised it he swore quietly and seemed to decide that the forest floor was very interesting.

"You remember then?"

Kyo didn't respond.

"I know you do."

Still, he showed no sign of acknowledging Yuki.

"Do you remember what I asked you?"

Kyo, Yuki noticed, was looking at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What would you say if I asked you now?"

Kyo's eyes darted back to the ground.

"Kyo…"

"I… I mean it's… it's not like anything changed since then…" he said quietly, stumbling over his words.

Yuki laughed bitterly.

"Ten years, and nothing's changed? So Tohru had no impact on you whatsoever? Do you expect me to believe that?" he said.

Kyo shook his head.

"It's just… between us… I'm the cat and you're the rat. That's the way it is, the way it always was," said Kyo, walking in the direction he knew Shigure's house was in.

Yuki watched his steps speed up until he was sprinting away.

Neither of them knew it, but at the same time, they both made a solemn vow to the overcast, grey sky.

"That's the way it is, the way it always was, but not the way it's always going to be."

Sammy: at typewriter Dear Reader(s),

Hello!

…

I really cannot think of anything to say. Oh, now I remember!

I bet you can't wait to find out about that forest, can you?

Don't worry; just a chapter and a bit to go and you get _two_ flashbacks! Yay!

I have two of the later chapters done already; I just have to lead up to them.

Thank you sooooooooooooooooo much for reading my trash! I feel so loved!

Thanks for caring!

Thinking of you,

Sammy

Yuki: pops head 'round door Hey, Sammy-kun, Kyo and me are gonna go skip around meadows together, you wanna come?

Sammy: Anything for you, Yuki!

Yuki?


	8. Come Down Now

Chapter 8 

Kyo had left the house to go to the gardens; he needed some time to think about his current situation,

Shigure was reading a book (quietly for once), and Yuki was leaning on the coffee table, his head propped up on his hand, staring into space.

"Shigure?"

"Yeah." Shigure looked up from his book.

Yuki sighed again and cocked his head to one side.

"What age were you when you had your first kiss?"

Shigure took off his reading glasses and looked out the window, as if thinking hard about something.

"I'd say I was probably… seven. Or eight, maybe." He paused. "Any particular reason you asked me, of all people?"

"I dunno. You seem like a kinda sentimental guy, you seemed like the kind of person who'd remember something like that."

"Ah… Well, I told you, why don't you tell me?"

"I was six. At least I'm pretty sure I was six." He paused and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I was six." He stopped again.

Silence for a little while.

"Shigure?"

"Yes?"

"Who was it with?"

Shigure chuckled and leaned back in his chair.

"Keep in mind, Yuki, if I tell you, you'll have to tell me."

Yuki hesitated, squirming uncomfortably, before speaking again.

"Deal, but this doesn't leave the room, okay?"

"Sure."

"It was with…" He squirmed again. This was not the sort of thing he imagined he'd be discussing with Shigure.

"If it makes you more comfortable, I'll go first." volunteered Shigure.

Yuki nodded and leaned forward expectantly.

"This never leaves the room, right?"

"Never."

"You promise?"

"Promise."

"You swear?"

"I swear."

"You pinky swear?"

"Shigure quit stalling!"

"Alright, I'll tell you." He looked out the window. "It was Hatori."

"Aaya!"

"Gure!"

The two best friends embraced, then pulled apart.

"Oh congratu_lations_ Aaya! I never imagined you'd be getting married so _soon_!"

"Oh well, you know Gure, neither did I, but I proposed, my darling Naoko accepted, we were both positively _dying_ to get married, so the moment we found the right dress…" he gestured grandly around him. "**_KABOOM!_** We got ready and here we are!"

They were in Ayame's garden, which was filled with chairs and about ten other children from their class in elementary school. There was a rough aisle between the two groups of chairs. Girls sat on one half, boys on the other.

"Well then, Ha'ri, Gure, take your seats! The ceremony begins soon!"

And so the crude 'wedding' commenced.

After the ceremony (which involved two plastic rings from a vending machine at the grocery store nearby), everyone crowded over to a folding table at one end of the garden, where everyone helped themselves to snacks.

Everyone, that is, except Hatori, who had slipped out of Ayame's garden and into the Sohma compound when no one was looking, or so he thought.

Shigure had seen him slink out through the gate, supposedly un-noticed, out of the corner of his eye, and being the curious child he was, immediately followed him.

He had been making for the Sohma gardens when Shigure caught him by surprise, hugging him from behind.

"What's wrong Ha'ri? Don't you like weddings?"

Hatori sighed, detached Shigure's arms from his waist and continued walking through the gardens.

"Weddings I can manage, but large groups of hyper-active girls aren't my idea of fun."

He sat down under a cherry blossom tree, and Shigure joined him.

"Then what is your idea of fun, Ha'ri?"

He hesitated. "I dunno."

Hatori looked around the empty garden.

"This is pretty nice, though."

Shigure leaned on his shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Yeah…" he replied quietly. Hatori rested his head on top of Shigure's.

"This _is_ pretty nice."

They sat for a while in comfortable silence.

"I'm glad I'm here with _you_, Ha'ri," said Shigure, looking up at his slightly taller friend.

Hatori gave a tiny smile.

"Me too, Shigure."

Next thing Shigure knew, he had pressed his lips to Hatori's. He pulled away after a couple of seconds, and looked into Hatori's eyes.

"Sh-Shigure…"

Shigure put a finger to the dragon's lips.

"Don't spoil it," he said, resting on his friend's shoulder again.

Yuki's jaw dropped.

"Hatori? You kissed _Hatori_?"

Shigure nodded.

"I most certainly did. Now, Yuki, it's your turn. Who?"

Yuki fidgeted timidly.

"Now, now, Yuki, I told you, so go on, tell me who you shared your first kiss with."

"Um… it was… I don't remember." he finished lamely.

Shigure rolled his eyes. "You didn't expect me to believe that, now, did you?"

Yuki shook his head, looking ashamed. "Not really. Sorry." he looked up at Shigure. "You have to promise not to tell."

"I solemnly swear I will not reveal the identity of the person who stole your first kiss," he said, putting a hand on his heart. "Now tell me who it was!"

"It was…"

Yuki looked outside. It was pouring rain. It made him feel safe to be warm and dry and comfortable.

"It was Kyo."

Yuki found the little hole in the wall one day when it was raining, and had dived in to avoid getting wet… and had dived directly into _him_.

He had bright orange hair, and beautiful shining crimson eyes, and Yuki immediately took a strong liking to him, though _he _didn't seem to like Yuki very much at all.

Of course it probably didn't help that the first time they met, Yuki had dived into his hiding place, knocking him against the wall.

"Ow! What was that for?" he had said, rubbing the back of his head, and glaring at the other child.

"I-I'm sorry," mumbled Yuki quietly. "I-I didn't mean to…"

He trailed off and looked at his feet.

Kyo had sat up and shook his head.

"It's okay. It's not your fault you're a stupid _girl_."

Yuki blushed. From the way he said 'girl', he knew he didn't mean it as an insult.

"I'm… I'm not…"

He had started intending to say 'a girl' but ended up finishing "I'm not stupid."

"I guess." he had answered.

They sat for a while not saying anything.

"So, um, what's your name?"

"Kyo Sohma. You?"

"Yuki."

Kyo shuddered.

"What's wrong, Kyo?"

"Just… someone I know." He looked outside. "Just someone I don't particularly like."

Yuki tilted his head to one side.

"Who?"

"Just this kid. See he's the year of the…" he paused. "Um, what would you say you know about the zodiac?"

"All there is to know. And you?" answered Yuki, following the code put into action by those who knew about the zodiac.

"Just as much as you. So you know? This is so cool! I didn't know there was anyone my age who knew except for Haru and that brat Momiji," answered Kyo eagerly. "How did you find out?"

"My brother is the snake." replied Yuki honestly. "How about you?"

"The snake… never met him. Oh, I'm the cat."

Yuki blushed.

"What is it?" Kyo looked puzzled.

"Nothing, I-I just should have known. I heard someone say the cat had orange hair."

"Oh, okay. What was I saying before? Oh yeah, this kid, he's the rat, y'see, and he's just… he's the scheming rat and I hate him! He ruined everything! It's all _his_ fault that everyone hates me! He's the stinking twisted rat and I hate him and he hates me!" Kyo was livid by the time he finished.

"You've met him?" asked Yuki, pretending to be curious.

"Well, no but…"

"Then how do you know you hate him? How do you know _he_ hates _you_?" Yuki had started getting angry himself. "He doesn't hate you, Kyo, okay? In fact, all he wants is to be your friend! He's made enough enemies just by being _alive_! He hates the fact that people don't like him because he's the rat, but he certainly doesn't hate _you_! He _likes_ you, Kyo! He _really _likes you!" He was close to tears at this point.

Kyo was silent and looking at the floor.

"So you're _that_ Yuki."

Yuki nodded.

They sat and listened to the rain for a moment.

"You… you don't hate me?" Kyo looked up.

Yuki stared into his eyes, marvelling at their beautiful shine, and shook his head bravely.

Kyo broke eye contact and scrambled out into the now heavy rain. Yuki immediately took after him, but Kyo had gotten a head start, and soon he had been left behind.

"I don't hate you Kyo!" he yelled into the downpour. "And I want to know if you hate me!"

"Of course I do." Said a voice from in front of him, and shortly Kyo appeared. "You're the cat and I'm the rat. The cat hates the rat and the rat hates the cat. It's been decided."

Tears merged with rain on Yuki's pale cheeks.

"By who? Who decided who hates me? I don't like being hated Kyo. I _hate_ it. But I don't hate you. Who decided I hate you? They were wrong, Kyo. I don't hate you at all." he said softly.

Kyo looked away, anything not to look into the violet eyes of the boy he had upset so greatly.

Yuki took a step towards him. Then another, and another. Yuki pushed Kyo's cheek gently so that they were nose to nose.

"Why do you hate me Kyo? You don't know me. But I want to know you. I want to be your friend." Yuki whispered.

He leaned forward a little and kissed Kyo. His crimson eyes widened in surprise and he pushed Yuki away.

"What the hell!" he yelled, stepping backwards.

Yuki looked hurt, almost confused.

"I… I don't know…" he turned and ran off.

"Kyo! Your first kiss was with your enemy?" said Shigure, shocked. "I am without a doubt changing the names and publishing this."

"We're not enemies…" mumbled Yuki, embarrassed that Shigure had assumed they still were.

"Oh? Really? What are you then?" he said, grinning impishly.

"I don't know. I wish I did, but I don't." Yuki chose to ignore the look Shigure was giving him, a mix of curiosity and concern.

"Well, you'd be surprised how people feel about you, Yuki."

Yuki stood up purposefully.

"Do you know where Kyo went?"

"I think he went to the main house. Why do you ask?" asked Shigure innocently.

But Yuki was already gone.

Dear Reader(s)

Ooooohhh… exciting, no?

Naoko will not be mentioned again, by the way, I just needed a name, and it's from a manga I'm reading.

This is soooooo long compared to my other chapters! and a half pages on MS word!

There is possibly a kiss in the next chapter, depending on how it works out. Just keep reading! The reason this was so quick is cause I had almost all of it written when I posted Chapt. 7, cause I knew what was going to happen almost at the very beginning!

And here's a little spoiler for the next chappie: it's SAD! Muahahahahahaha!

It makes me cry. tear

Thanks for caring!

Thinking of you,

Sammy!


	9. The Night You Can't Remember

Chapter 9 

By the time Yuki arrived at the Sohma compound, he was panting. He had sprinted the whole way and was scarcely breathing.

Kyo, who had been sitting on a bench staring _very_ hard into space, looked up and saw him there, doubled over and coughing.

"Yuki?" he sounded surprised, and again his voice held that unfamiliar tone of concern as he ran towards him.

Luckily, Yuki caught his breath without having an attack.

"Kyo… I was looking for you."

"Sit down, what were you doing? You almost had an asthma attack! What if you did and I hadn't been here?" lectured Kyo, leading him to the bench and sitting him down.

Yuki just looked at Kyo until he seemed to finish speaking, and then leaned forward and kissed him.

When he pulled away, Kyo blinked, trying to digest what had just happened,

"Did you just…?"

Yuki seemed just as surprised, and a lot more bewildered.

"I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, it was stupid… I'm sorry…" he mumbled.

Kyo smiled gently.

"You sound just like her," he said softly, leaning in to kiss him again.

Suddenly something sent him flying off the bench and a few metres away, landing on his arm, which gave a sickening crack.

"Kyo!" Yuki yelled, standing up and running to his side before looking up to see Akito glaring evilly at them.

"Disgusting," he hissed, turning and walking away.

Yuki looked frantically down at Kyo, who had passed out. He desperately wanted to stay with him, but he knew he had to get Hatori or someone to help.

He moved Kyo so that he was putting as little weight on his arm as possible, which was at an unhealthy angle. Then he ran to Hatori's office.

Kyo woke up in an unfamiliar room, too empty, too clean. He looked over to his right and saw Hatori sitting in a chair, holding an envelope.

"Ah, you're awake. I'm not supposed to be here, but Yuki said he needed me to give this to you," Hatori said, handing Kyo the envelope. "You've been moved into the hospital, Akito wouldn't allow me to treat you at the estate because of what happened this afternoon."

Kyo blushed and turned away.

"Shigure will be acting as your legal guardian, we couldn't contact Kazuma (1)."

Hatori stood up.

"He should arrive soon to fill out the paperwork. I have to return to my office at the estate now."

"Oh, okay. Bye then," said Kyo, still trying to grasp what Hatori had told him.

"If you need to send a reply, give it to Shigure. There's some paper and a pen on the table, but try not to move your arm too much," said Hatori over his shoulder as he left.

The second he was gone Kyo opened the letter.

_Kyo,_

_I hope Hatori can give this to you. I had to apologise. Its all my fault Akito hurt you. I need you to understand how sorry I am. It would be best if we just don't talk anymore. Akito is making me stay at the main house, and he's making you stay out, so it won't be hard. _

_I just wanted to say goodbye. Don't reply to this. Don't try to find me. Saying goodbye in person would hurt too much._

_Yuki_

Kyo read it over and over, trying to find some meaning in it. He wanted to see Yuki and ask him why he had to do this. He wanted to kiss him again. Once just wasn't enough. This was special. This was _Yuki_. He wasn't going to let him go that easily.

Akito lay sprawled, dozing, at the top of the room. Yuki was kneeling and staring at his lap, waiting to hear his fate.

"So Yuki," said Akito in the soft, venomous voice he saved for times like these. "What do you suppose I'm going to do with you?"

"Erase my memories, Akito-sama (2)," said Yuki quietly.

"No… No I don't think so," Akito said to himself. "Then you wouldn't remember this. You wouldn't remember the pain you're feeling right now. No, I won't have your memories erased; in fact, I believe it would be best if I make sure you _can't_ have your memories erased, Yuki. Don't you think it will hurt all the more if you can remember your dear little cat? The disgusting creature… and still, _you_ don't even deserve something that filthy."

Yuki felt weak.

"Kyo isn't disgusting…" he whispered, desperate to stand up for Kyo in some way.

"_Don't go against me Yuki,_" growled Akito. "_If you go against me you will pay._"

Yuki felt as though he was six years old again.

"Leave," Akito said, staring at Yuki.

Yuki looked up.

"Leave now, rat, but remember, everyone knows you can't leave the main house, so there's no escape."

So Yuki left.

Hatori opened the door to find Yuki, soaking wet and looking absolutely terrified.

"Yuki, what's wrong?"

Yuki fell to his knees and began sobbing uncontrollably.

Hatori stooped down, and helped him into a standing position, and led him into the living room, where he sat on the couch with him until he could speak properly.

"Please, Hatori, please help me…" he cried.

"What is it Yuki?"

"Please… I just want to forget…"

(1) I just don't know much about him, really. sweat drop

(2) I didn't know how else to convey that kind of respect. It's kind of like 'sir' but on a higher level, I think. Sorry if I'm wrong.

Dear Reader(s),

It gets sadder. I've got some of the eleventh chapter written and I had to listen to really sad music to write any of it. Also, more focus on the whole Shigure/Hatori pairing next chapter, I promise!

Thanks for caring!

Thinking of you,

Sammy


	10. The Night I Can't Forget

Chapter 10 

"Hey, Haru!"

Haru turned round, blinking sleepily.

"Hi Kyo," he answered. "I, uh, heard about you and Yuki."

Kyo blushed. Was Haru going to go Black on him? After all, he'd stolen Yuki, well, for a short while, but it was the principle of the situation that mattered. But Haru was looking calm as usual.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I mean, with Akito and all…"

He looked at Kyo's arm and gestured in its general direction.

"I'm fine. Well, kinda… But Haru, you're not mad, are you?"

Haru looked confused.

"What with the whole him being your first love thing I thought you might be pissed at me."

Haru smiled.

"No, I'm over that. Actually, I'm kind of involved with someone…"

"Who? Anyone I know?" Kyo asked eagerly, like a hyperactive child.

And speaking of hyperactive children…

"Haaaaaaaruuuuuuuuuu!" Momiji yelled, hopping on his back and kissing him on the cheek.

Kyo looked shocked.

"Actually, Kyo, you do know him," said Haru, seemingly ignoring the pile of fifteen-year-old rabbit on his back.

"Know who?" asked Momiji. "Tell me! Tell me pleeeease!"

"Someone special," answered Haru, looking fondly at the candy addict.

"Um, well, I was wondering if you two could help me," said Kyo, trying to take in that the two were a couple, if an unlikely one.

They looked interested. Momiji slipped off Haru's back and settled for leaning on his arm and looking intently at Kyo.

"You guys live inside, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need to get in."

They both knew what he meant.

"We'll help in any way we can."

"Come on Kyo, hurry up!"

Michi looked up. Wasn't Kyo the orange-haired cat? He wasn't supposed to be allowed inside!

"Hotaru! Kyo is outside, with Hatsuharu!"

Hotaru looked out the window. Sure enough, there was Haru, being closely followed by a short redhead with a cast on his arm.

"I thought Kyo was sixteen? He looks about eight!"

"Well, Hatsuharu is really tall, remember? Come on, we have to make sure they don't get in."

"But they're already in!" whined Hotaru. Why had _they_ been picked to keep an eye out for Kyo?

"Then we have to get them out again, stupid!"

"Walk a little faster, make like you're trying to be stealthy!" muttered Haru to his cousin, who nodded resolutely and began to act more like he was creeping.

"Stop right there!" exclaimed Michi, standing in front of the two Sohma cousins, arms folded decisively, with a smug look on her face. This was bound to earn her _serious_ brownie points with her parents!

Haru tried to look shocked and as if his plans were foiled. But the redhead was staring at the ground, making choking sounds.

"I'm afraid I'll have to tell the adults about what you were doing, you two," continued Michi, keeping up her self-important demeanour.

"What is it that you think we are doing?" said Haru.

"Helping Kyo get in to the main house, of course," she answered.

But then the redhead looked up brightly, giggling.

"Kyo? Where? He's not meant to be inside, is he?" exclaimed an orange-haired Momiji.

Michi's jaw had to be scraped off the ground.

"We were just going to Shigure's house to see Kyo, as a matter of fact," said Haru, holding back laughter. "Could we go out now?"

Haru gestured behind Michi and Hotaru, showing that they had been headed outside all the time.

"Fine," said Hotaru, pissed at being dragged away from a perfectly good TV show. "Come _on_ Michi."

And so, Michi was dragged away in shock (but quickly recovered), Hotaru caught the second half of her TV show, and Haru and Momiji went on their fourth date, to the park.

So almost everyone in the Sohma compound was happy.

_Almost_ everyone.

Kyo sprinted through the Sohma compound in the direction of the house where Akito lived with catlike stealth, despite the weight of his cast throwing off his balance. He had overheard Hatori telling Shigure where Yuki was being kept.

He had been moving faster then he had thought, and got there sooner than he had thought. He slumped against a tree, wincing as it made contact with his arm, to catch his breath for a moment. He turned toward the building, and at the circular window, and his heart fluttered when he saw Yuki, sitting, reading, and looking unhurt in any way.

"Yuki!" he whispered loudly.

Yuki looked up, surprised, and a little confused, but when he saw Kyo, he didn't show any excitement, or any worry that he might be caught. He just folded over the corner of the page of his book, closed it, and walked cautiously over to the window.

"Yuki, it's me! What's with you? Are you okay? Did Akito hurt you?" Kyo asked quietly, but urgently.

Yuki looked confused, but nothing more.

"I'm sorry. Akito said I'm not supposed to talk to people I don't know," he said apologetically.

Kyo realised what must have happened.

He stumbled backwards a few steps, staring fearfully at Yuki.

_Don't let it be true, please don't let it be true…_

"But… Yuki, you… you know me Yuki!" he yelled desperately.

But Yuki just tilted his head to one side and smiled sadly at Kyo.

"I'm sorry. But I can't go against Akito," he said, turning to go back to his book.

Kyo shook his head. He was frantic.

_It can't be true. It's not him. **It's not him. It's not Yuki.**_

"You're not Yuki. You _can't_ be. The _real_ Yuki would _know_ me. _You're not him!_"

Kyo was yelling at the top of his voice, completely terrified that this was all real.

Yuki looked afraid too, but in a different way. Kyo saw in his eyes that he was terrified of the 'stranger' with a broken arm screaming at him from outside his window.

Kyo was shaking with the unfairness of it. He stared at his feet, trembling with anger and hate and sadness.

"I… I'll leave now. I'm sorry," whispered Kyo. He turned his back to the house and ran off towards the gates.

_It's not fair. I hate Akito. I **hate** Akito. **I hate Akito.**_

He ran all the way home, tears streaming from his eyes.

Yuki stared after the red haired teenager. What had he meant?

'_You're not Yuki. You _can't_ be. The _real_ Yuki would _know_ me. _You're not him!_'_

Had he been mistaken for someone else? Or was the boy drunk? But how did he know his name?

Yuki sighed. It was late. He'd think about it in the morning.

Ah, melodrama. How I love you.

Anyway, so you know, the original characters (Hotaru and Michi) were random kids who were forced to keep an eye out for Kyo. They were random and will not appear again, unless the need arises.

Also, sorry! Hatori and Shigure didn't appear at all in this chapter! Ack! And I had promised more focus on them this chapter and everything! Sorry!

Also, I'm thinking of changing the title. So, people who are following the story, write down my pen-name (which I will not be changing anytime soon)!

Thanks for caring!

Thinking of you,

Sammy


	11. I Think I Need A New Heart

_**Chapter 11**_

"Hatori-sensei."

One of the housemaids stood mid-bow at the door of his office.

"Akito-sama wishes to speak with you."

Hatori sighed. He had been expecting this summons for quite a while.

"Tell him I'll be there in a moment."

Akito sat at the top of the room, Yuki kneeling silently by his side. Hatori was kneeling directly across from Akito.

"So, Hatori…" began Akito, gazing out the window.

"Yes, Akito-sama?"

"Why is it that you disobeyed me?"

Hatori was silent.

"Why is it that you chose to resist?" he said quietly. "Not that it made any difference. In fact, it worked out in my favour…" He gestured in Yuki's direction. "…but it does not change the fact that you refused to comply."

Akito stood and walked towards Hatori.

"And those who don't comply must be punished."

Hatori continued to stare at his knees.

"Don't you have anything to say?"

Hatori looked up at Akito and shook his head.

"That's because you're a coward." Akito snarled at him. "You're a filthy coward! And you'll pay for going against me! You hear that! You will pay!"

Akito grabbed Hatori by the hair and flung him against the wall with unexpected strength.

"Did you really think you could get away with this! Did you!" screamed Akito wildly. He hurled something at Hatori just as he was making an unsuccessful attempt to get up.

Hatori felt a sharp pain in the back of his head. He put his hand to it, and when he drew it away, there was an unhealthy amount of blood on it. Hatori swayed precariously, and fell to the ground with a dull thud.

"Hatori!"

Shigure ran into the room, with horrifying flashbacks to when Hatori had asked Akito for permission to marry Kana. He ran to Hatori's side, and propped him up against the wall, trying to locate the source of the blood on his friend's hands. It wasn't long until he found the large wound in the back of his head, and noticed the second vase that Akito had broken for Hatori's 'benefit'.

"Yuki! Call an ambulance! Why aren't you doing anything!" he cried helplessly.

Akito swung around to face Yuki.

"Don't listen to him. Stay there and be quiet," he snapped angrily. He turned to face Shigure. "And you, is this a new craze? It seems that all of a sudden, everyone has taken it upon themselves to disobey me."

Shigure wasn't even paying attention. He was too preoccupied with the blank stare Yuki was giving him. It was as if he didn't recognise him.

"Yuki, don't you know who I am?" asked Shigure.

A puzzled look came over his cousin's face, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yuki! Haven't I told you not to talk to people you don't know?" Akito stated.

Yuki looked a bit guilty, and looked back down at his lap.

"Yuki, you _know_ me! You lived in my house for years! Don't you even remember Kyo?" yelled Shigure as Akito advanced on him.

"Do not mention that disgusting cat ever again," growled Akito.

"Cat?" Yuki said, a confused expression consuming his delicate features.

"He has orange hair, he used to be obsessed with fighting you, you were in love with him, Yuki!" Shigure yelled, trying to sum Kyo up as quickly as possible.

"Stop talking to him," hissed Akito menacingly, taking a step forward.

"Orange… hair?" said Yuki, a trace of recognition on his face.

"Yuki, trust me!"

Yuki looked anxiously at Akito, and slowly started to stand up.

"Sit down Yuki," hissed Akito, eyes blazing with rage.

Yuki looked down, but didn't move.

"Yuki…" Akito growled. Shigure would pay for ruining this.

"No," said Yuki shakily. "Akito… I don't know what you're using me for, but I don't like it. I don't like being used, and I don't like what you're doing, Akito."

Akito looked shocked, and absolutely livid. How dare he? How dare he run away? How dare he fall in love with that disgusting _creature_, and then come back and say he didn't want to obey Akito, his _god_? That ungrateful little retch…

"But… Akito, it must hurt a lot. I mean… I at least I think I understand why you don't want to let us go."

"Shut up," hissed Akito. "You think you understand, huh? You think you understand what it feels like to find out you're going to die so thirteen other people can live normal, _happy_ lives? You think you understand what it feels like to have those thirteen people who you happen to be _dying for _turn against you? Just… just shut up."

_Thirteen people?_

Akito had turned away; he didn't want anyone to see how close to crying he was. His voice was cracking, and he was slipping from fuming to just miserable. He forced his voice to sound angry.

"Get out. All of you. Take _him_ as well." He pointed in Hatori's direction, still not looking up from the floor.

"Akito…" Yuki was reluctant.

"Go."

Yuki then turned to help Shigure carry Hatori out, glancing back at Akito.

Once the ambulance had taken Hatori to the hospital, Shigure followed it. Yuki asked for a ride there, and Shigure couldn't say no. He couldn't have let his cousin stay there with Akito, especially this angry.

On the way there, Shigure asked Yuki how much Akito had told him.

"I know about the curse. If anyone except Akito hugs us we transform, right?" Yuki said, looking to Shigure for confirmation.

Shigure shook his head. He sighed.

"We only transform if a member of the opposite sex hugs us. Do you know how many of us there are?"

"Well, he told me twelve… but today he said thirteen. There's me, I'm the rat, then there's the boar, the dog, the rooster, the horse, the ox, the sheep, the tiger, the monkey, the rabbit, the dragon, and the snake," said Yuki thoughtfully. "That's twelve, right? Was Akito wrong? Are there thirteen?"

"No, he was right. There are thirteen of us…" He trailed off. "Did you meet anyone from the zodiac?"

"No."

"Did Akito let you talk to anyone?"

"Just the maids and Hatori."

"Did you meet anyone else? Like by accident?" Shigure kept his fingers crossed for luck. Kyo had disappeared during the night, and Shigure had gone to the main house, suspecting he had gone to find Yuki, and, having heard Akito yelling, he ran inside to make sure no one was hurt.

Yuki fidgeted. He seemed a little guilty.

_So he has talked to someone…_

"It's alright to talk to people, you know. Who was it?" Shigure said gently.

"I don't know his name… He knew mine. I don't know how, but… you know my name too. And you mentioned this boy… Kyo. He had orange hair like you said. He kept yelling at me. He said I couldn't be Yuki. People keep turning up who know my name, and they always say 'Why don't you know who I am?'" Yuki sighed. "The orange haired boy wasn't the only one. This man… he looked like me, but his hair was really long and silver. He started crying when I didn't know who he was. It's… I don't like this at all. He kept saying 'I'm sorry'. He said his name was Aaya."

Shigure sighed, more sadly this time.

"Yuki, I don't know how to say this, but… Aaya, well, Aaya's your brother."

"But Akito said I was an only child!" Yuki said in disbelief.

"You can't always believe Akito," said Shigure solemnly.

Yuki was unconvinced.

"How do I know I can trust _you_?" he said doubtfully.

"Do you remember anything about your past?" said Shigure, seemingly ignoring the last question.

"He said I fell off a wall in the gardens when I was being careless. And I hit my head on concrete. That's how I lost my memory," said Yuki. "At least, that's what he said."

Shigure shook his head.

"I need to know you'll believe me when I tell you this."

Yuki nodded.

"Hatori erased your memory, Yuki. You came to him, knowing that he could, and he did it. When you were much younger, he had to erase the memories of all your friends, and you had asked him to erase your memories then, but he wouldn't. He thought you'd regret it. But since then, he's found twice that erasing the memory of a loved one can be the only way to make them happy."

Shigure looked depressed at the thought.

"He knew it would hurt him, and the people who care about you, but you were so desperate to forget, he had to. He thought it was the only way to make you happy again."

There was silence for a moment.

"Shigure, why did I want my memory erased?"

More silence.

"You met Kyo, didn't you?"

"He was the boy with orange hair, about my age with a broken arm, right?"

"So you did meet him. Well, you and he… You've liked each other for a long time. Since you were six, in fact. Ten years…" Shigure stopped mid sentence.

"But, Shigure, we're both, well, you know…"

Shigure gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"Yes, Yuki, that's right, you're gay."

Yuki was baffled.

"How do you know?"

"Know what?"

"One, that I'm gay, two, that I love Kyo, three, that Kyo loves me, four, that it's been ten years that we've loved each other, and now that I think of it, five, how do you know about the curse?" Yuki was bewildered.

Shigure laughed quietly.

"One, two, and four are easy – you told me you loved Kyo since you were six, therefore you're gay, and have loved Kyo for ten years. Three, when I heard about you and Kyo kissing, I copped on to the fact that he probably loved you back. And five, I'm the dog, so it's understandable that I know about the curse."

Yuki tried to grasp the fact that he had loved someone for ten years, and couldn't remember, and the fact that someone had loved him for ten years, and he didn't know him.

"Shigure, is there a way to get my memory back?"

The mood became more serious. Shigure pulled into a parking space outside the hospital.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to ask Hatori when he regains consciousness. I want you to know he deeply regrets erasing your memory. When I ask him about it, it might be best if you left the room, so he doesn't feel overly guilty."

Yuki nodded.

Shigure filled in forms on Hatori's behalf, and then they were allowed to see him. Since he was already conscious, Shigure asked Yuki to wait outside the room while he talked to Hatori.

Shigure opened the door quietly. Hatori was obviously awake, staring out the window, lost in thought.

"Hey, Hatori, how you doing?"

Hatori didn't break his gaze.

"I've ruined everything, haven't I?"

Shigure pulled a chair over to the bedside.

"You haven't."

Hatori didn't speak for a moment.

"How many?"

"What?" said Shigure.

"How many lives have I ruined by erasing memories?"

"None. Momiji is as cheerful as any of the Juunishi, Yuki got over losing his friends when he was young…"

"Kyo won't get over _this_ too soon."

"I guess not."

"I've ruined it."

"There's still hope, Hatori. If we give up this easily, there's no chance of breaking the curse," said Shigure firmly. "I need to know if there's a way to get Yuki's memory back."

"Seeing Kyo would be a big help. Ask Kyo to take him places where important things happened in his life. Chances are he'll remember them when he goes there…" He trailed off. "Is he out there?"

"Yes. Do you want to speak to him?"

"No, just tell him I'm sorry, okay?"

"I will." Shigure stood up. "I'll tell you if anything happens."

Hatori just kept staring out the window.

"Bye, Hatori."

He closed the door behind him.

Ta-dah! Hope you like. Its kind of shite, but whatever. I'm supposed to be doing a project for school. I'm tired. Off I go.

Thanks for caring!

Thinking of you,

Sammy


End file.
